te amo y tu
by naty moony lupin
Summary: hermione parte de howarts tras una confesion.. harry no sabe que hacer se acabade dar cuenta d que la ama pero ella ya se fue...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno espero que les guste este es mi primer fic publicado en esta pagina y...no tengo más que decir….

**Verdades**

Hermione iba caminando por los pasillos recordando lo que había hecho.

Flash Back…

Harry puedo hablar contigo. Pregunto la castaña

Claro contesto el chico el cual estaba rodeado de chicas ¿dime?

En privado por favor esto es importante dijo la castaña

Entraron en una sala vacía

¿De que quieres hablar Hermione?

Bueno por donde empezar…. Nosotros nos distanciamos mucho luego de que te hiciste amigo de Malfoy.

Y…. el caso es que te tengo que confesar algo mira lo que te voy a confesar no es para que te sientas comprometido, o por que creas que quiero algo más, solo lo digo para liberarme de este secreto..

Hermione me preocupas… que

Mira voy al grano la cosa es que estoy enamorada de ti desde tercero

¿Qué? Pregunto el chico sorprendido ante tal confesión

Eso estoy enamorada de ti pero no quiero perder lo poco y nada que me queda de tu amistad.

No se que decir

entonces no digas nada, se que no sientes lo mismo por mi pero harry de verdad no espero que salgas corriendo tras de mi o que me digas que tu iguan ni nada por el estilo, esto te lo dije para estar tranquila conmigo misma y nada más.

creo que gracias…

Adiós harry... espero volver a verte algun día, en susurro ya ue el no lo alcanzo a escuchar

Y la chica salio de la habitación.

…

Como pude hacer eso… pero bueno ya me voy a ir de acá… solo me queda una noche

Hermione se tenia que ir una semana antes ya que a su papá lo habían trasladado de trabajo a EEUU a había dado todos les exámenes e iba estudiar para ser auror allá.

Por ello le confeso su amor a Harry.

La amistad de estos se acabo cuando se hizo amigo de draco malfoy, hermione era la uníca que no le creía su arrepentimiento en el sexto cuando Voldemort fue derrotado.

Pero su amor por el nunca acabo.

Esa noche Harry no pudo dormir su mente trabajaba a mil por hora el habia sentido algo por hermione hace mucho tiempo que no lo habia querido admitir y ese sentimiento se fue quedando ahi guardado hasta olvidarse o eso creia el pero ella no supo el producto de su confesion...

El sintio algo "extraño" en tercero al igual que ella pero no lo admitio o no sabia que era luego fueron creciendo y cambiando ella estaba mas linda pero el sentimiento fue quedand en el olvido luego de sus peleas por malfoy el ojverde empo a salir con muchas chicas olvidandose de la que habia sido su mejor amiga. nunca creyo que ese sentimiento volviera a aflorar.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto en busquedab de ella, ya que segun el esto no podia quedar así y se entero por Ginny que ella habia partido en la madrugada ya que se iba a vivir a Norte America.

y allí se dio cuenta que no la podia perder que la amaba y nunca se dio cuenta hasta ese maldito momento.


	2. Chapter 2

Acá va el segundo capitulo ojala que les guste

EL REGRESO

Harry para de darte vueltas por la habitación-dijo un pelirrojo el mejor amigo o unos de los mejores amigos de harry.

Harry: ¿y que quieres que haga?.. la he buscado durante 2 años por cielo mar y tierra y no la encuentro, envió cartas sin destino solo para ver si encuentro una pista de ella y no nada no pasa absolutamente NADAAAAA…

Ron: eso quiere decir que es muy buena auror!

Harry: ja ja ja que gracioso.

Déjala tranquila dijo la menor de las Weasly entrando a la habitación.

Harry: ¿y quien eres tu para decirme que la deje tranquila?

Ginny: Su mejor amiga…

Harry: ¿pero si fueras su mejor amiga si quiera sabrías donde esta?

Ginny: Y quien te ha dicho que no lo se

Ron y harry: ¿sabes donde esta? Sorprendidos por tal confesión

Harry: y por que no lo has dicho sabiendo cuanto la hemos buscado ¿Por qué?

Ginny: ella me lo pidió dijo esta saliendo de la habitación y dejando a harry desconcertado…

Ginny por otro lado se dirigía a su habitación en donde encontró una lechuza de color gris que sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía.

_Querida ginny:_

_Quería avisarte que regreso mañana de EEUU con mis padres y Alex._

_Me preguntaba si nos podríamos juntar el sábado en el restaurante de siempre al medio día. _

_No le digas A Nadie de mi regreso, si se enteran que sea por mí._

_Gracias por Todo _

_Se Despide Hermione…_

Ginny: (al terminar de leer la carta) Claro que no le diré a Harry.

-el sábado-

Ginny: Mamá no voy a llegar a almorzar me voy a juntar con luna. Chao y la chica desapareció de la cocina que era en donde se encontraba su madre.

Ron: (pensando en lo que había dicho su hermana)No puede ser, yo me iba a juntar hoy sábado, con luna, a almorzar.

Harry: a lo mejor va a almorzar con Draco

Ron: si pero no tendría por que mentir si todos saben que andan juntos.

Harry: ¿Donde habrá ido Ginny?

Draco acababa de aparecer entre estos dos

Ron: (En el suelo) Ten más cuidado para la próxima…

Draco: vine a buscar a Ginny ¿donde esta? Sin ver al pelirrojo

Ron: ehhhhh temiendo la reacción de su amigo.

Draco: ehhhhh... ¿Qué? Hartándose de Ron

Harry: salio se supone con Luna

Draco: ¿Cómo que se supone con luna?

Ron: es que yo me voy a juntar con luna en el Hosmede y ginny salio diciendo que iba a almorzar con ella.

Draco: COMO…. Y USTEDES NO LA CUIDAN…ACOMPAÑENME A BUSCARLA

Harry: eso me suena a muchos, búscala tú.

Draco: esto es su culpa así que me acompañan Y PUNTO

Ron ¿Nuestra culpa?

Draco: si ustedes no le dijeron nada cuando digo que iba a almorzar con luna

Así que es su culpa

Harry: ya pero a que restaurante iban a ir

Draco: Se que el restaurante favorito de ginny es "fénix dorado" (N.A: es el único nombre que se me ocurre)

Ron: Búsquemelas allí...

Harry pero nos tenemos que aparecer fuera para que no nos descubra.

Y eso hicieron entraron al restaurante y la cara de Harry se puso blanca y claro estaba Ginny pero no con luna sino que con Hermione y estos tres quedaron muy sorprendidos


	3. Chapter 3

Acá va otro capitulo espero que les guste y gracias por los reviews, y un mensaje para LCL, Si sigue con esas bromas de mal gusto ya sabe lo que le pasara. No es cierto amiga mía. Ah y gracias nuevamente.

Reencuentro

-No puede ser-dijo el moreno tratando de recuperarse de su asombro - es ella.

- Y que vas ha hacer ahora- pregunto Draco.

-sentémonos cerca y escuchemos la conversación cuando estén por irse tu te apareces antes madriguera a buscar a Ginny y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y que la estuviste esperando- dijo Harry

-Y yo que hago- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Acompaña a draco. - dijo Harry

-Mira aya hay un puesto cerca-dijo el rubio

Fueron ha sentarse lo mas cerca posible de donde se encontraban estas y de ahí escucharon la conversación.

-Y tu como has estado. - pregunto Ginny

-Yo bien, estoy comprometida te lo mencione en la ultima carta, y mañana tengo que ir al ministerio ya que me trasladaron., ¿y tu?

-Yo estoy bien, soy novia de draco.

-De Malfoy?

-Si el se ha ganado mi confianza y mi amor

-Si tú lo dices-dijo la castaña. – ¿Y los demás?

-Ron esta con Luna, Fred y George tiene a sus respectivas novias Kate y Emily, tengo una sobrina adorable hija de Bill y Fleur tiene un año

- ¿Y como se llama?

- Sara, pero bueno sigamos y lo mas importante "El" esta bien llorando por ti pero a la ves saliendo con la chica que se le crucé, sus ultimas adquisiciones son Maria y Clare

Mientras llora por que te fuiste y gusto se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti.

- Eso no es amor por favor. –dijo Hermione

- ¿Y tu lo sigues amando. –pregunto la pelirroja.

-Lo quería ya que fue mi amigo, pero ese sentimiento se fue olvidando con el tiempo

-Eso mas me suena a que no lo quieres aceptar y sigues enamorada de el

-No lo se, pero por otro lado esta Alex

A Harry le dolieron esas palabras ya que era verdad, pero el en realidad la amaba pero mas le dolió lo ultimo.

Las chicas siguieron conversando hasta que se estaba acercando el final de la charla y Harry le digo que se preparan

El moreno salio del restauran y fue hasta la librería pero no entro sabiendo que ella si o si iría a ella y tenia razón.

La chica salio del restauran pensando en lo conversado con Ginny, mientras se dirigia a la librería donde de repente vio a quien menos esperaba apoyado en un poste con pose de seductor, ella paso de largo ignorándolo pero el no se dio por vencido tomandola del brazo.

-Ya no te acuerdas de mí.-pregunto el chico.

-Eh… no.-digo ella tratando de no sonrojarse ya que después de todo el no había hecho nada malo hasta…

-No me recuerdas. – Pregunto el chico sorprendido.-Soy el chico que tanto amabas en el colegio, al que le confesaste tus sentimientos.

-Ah… tu… que pena…-dijo la chica hartándose de la situación y de Harry. – pero recuerda que aparte de eso te dije que te lo confesaba para sentirme libre.

-Y gracias a eso me di cuenta de que te amo, además desapareciste durante dos años sin dejar alguna señal.

-No, tu no me amas, creo que solo soy un capricho para ti, te confesé mis sentimientos y tu pensante que eras mi dueño.

-Herm, de verdad, te amo, no es un juego.

-Soy herm, para los amigos, y tu no lo eres y harry no te creo, Ginny me dice que me amas, que lloras por mi, pero no te preocupa andar con Maria, Clare, Britney, Anne, jane, Sara y podría seguir diciendo nombres y no me cansaría.

-_Sabe mas de lo que creí, a mantenido durante estos dos años contacto con Ginny- _pensó el ojiverde- ¿Estas celosa?. –Pregunto el chico.

-No solo estoy diciendo que eso no es amor.-y la chica se fue dejando a Harry solo

-Hermione…-Grito el chico pero ella ya no estaba por ningún lado.


End file.
